This section discusses the structure and function ef our center Education and Training and Outreach and Dissemination Units. The general goal ef our Education and Training Unit is to provide integrative training to develop a knowledge base relevant te cancer biology and physical sciences. Our specific goal is to develop multidisciplinary trainees, at all levels, able te practically tackle cancer-related preblenis with the application of physical sciences and engineering approaches. The goal ofthe PS-OC Outreach and Dissemination Unit is te communicate MCMTP advancements, technology developments, discoveries and activities to the greater cancer biology and physical sciences communities including physical scientists, engineers, clinicians, biologists, cancer patients/advocates and the public.